thejacobsurgenorfandomcom-20200215-history
Blaze the Cat
Blaze the Cat is an anthropomorphic cat and a princess hailing from an alternate dimension, where she is both the regent of her world and the appointed guardian of the Sol Emeralds, a role similar to that of Sonic and Knuckles combined. She is gifted with the power of pyrokinesis, which lets her create and manipulate fire in any way she pleases. Blaze is normally calm and elegant, but tends to conceal her true feelings. Devoted to her position, she sometimes gets herself bogged down by her own strict discipline, which made her anti-social, shy, and unfamiliar to the concept of having friends. After spending time with Sonic, however, Blaze has discovered the true meaning of friendship, allowing her to accomplish tasks for the good of her people and the innocent which she could never do alone. Despite of the initial boundaries separating them, Blaze now travels freely between her dimension and Sonic's to visit her friends. History Blaze was born into the royal family of a kingdom in her home dimension who have protected the Jeweled Scepter for generations. From birth, Blaze possessed the inherent power to control flames with her body, an ability she possessed for her future duty as the guardian of the Sol Emeralds. However, because of her initial inability to control her powers, other children teased her about it when she was younger. As such, she would wear a cape to disguise her abilities which she would only discard when needed. In the end, Blaze's powers made her spend most of her life alone. As Blaze rose to princesshood, she became guardian of the Sol Emeralds. Because of her rough past though, Blaze saw her abilities as a "curse" that forced her into a life of seclusion for her duty. As such, she shut herself off from other people to bear her responsibilities alone, making her shy, withdrawn, and self-reliant. Over the course of her duty, Blaze lived an isolated life without any real friends which meant she never learned how to use the Sol Emeralds. During her reign, Blaze met the villainous Dr. Eggman Nega who would become her archnemesis. Relationships Cream the Rabbit As Blaze was traveling alone, after defeating Dr. Eggman for the first time, Cream had surprised her by hiding. Blaze was a little hostile, but Cream instead walked up towards her and invited her to her house, along with her mother, Vanilla The Rabbit. Blaze thought this to be calmingly eerie about the way they would treat a stranger. Cream then agreed to show Blaze around, starting their adventure, acting similar to Tails in the Sonic campaign. Throughout, Blaze was only focused on collecting all of the Sol Emeralds but as they travel, Blaze soon feels a bond, finally seeing Cream as a friend and not a guide. She was very worried about Cream's safety after she destroyed the Eggman robot that captured Cream and briefly thought Cream had been consumed in the explosion, causing her to frantically search the robot's wreckage before she found Cream had used her flying powers to escape the explosion. Even when Blaze left to her own dimension, they had hinted on missing each other's company. In Sonic Generations, they are seen interacting with each other again at Sonic's birthday party. Sonic the Hedgehog Blaze was told by many people to team up with Sonic for her quest. However, believing that she could handle everything by herself, Blaze became affronted by this. When Sonic appeared, he refused to let her battle Eggman alone (Eggman at the time possessed the final Sol Emerald), Blaze became angry and attacked Sonic instead. After the battle (which was never properly concluded), Blaze came to realize that her selfishness lead to the battle. They became friends, as Blaze had learned that it was okay to accept help from others. Later, when Dr. Eggman and Eggman Nega team up, Sonic and Blaze team up in the process. When Eggman kidnaps Cream in an attempt to call Blaze to confront him alone, and even though it was not according to plan, Sonic trusts Blaze to bring Cream back safely. Although she loses faith in herself after rescuing Cream as the Eggmen had defeated her, Sonic cheers her up, and because Blaze regains faith and learns the power of true friendship, she can now transform into Burning Blaze with Sonic the Hedgehog into Super Sonic. After the fight, they had a moment to give their good-byes, Blaze had thanked Sonic and the two made a promise that they'll meet again, the two shook their hands and are separated by the pull of their dimensions. The ending shows Burning Blaze flying back to her world speaking to herself realizing that her flames weren't a curse but a gift. When she was thinking about it, she remembered Sonic telling her that she has learnt the power of the Sol Emeralds and that she had inherited the power of flames; he then says, "And Blaze now you have the power! You know what I mean, right?" Blaze smiles and says once again to her vision of Sonic that she'll see him again. In their next meeting, Sonic ends up in her dimension, along with Tails. This time, they work together as allies to stop the doctors' plans. After defeating the doctors in Deep Core, Blaze then tells Sonic that maybe the Emeralds brought Sonic here as if it were destiny. Sonic was a little stunned then he smiled and said, "Who knows?" Blaze then smiles and pulls out her hand to shake hands with him and they did so, like they did before and the two left each other again, though Blaze remained positive that they would meet again. It also noted that when Sonic is waving bye at her, she seems to turn her head away, oddly fluttering her eyes. Blaze also seems to rely on Sonic the most and has respect for both him and his skills to the point where she considers him as her most trusted ally and friend. This is shown when Blaze tried to hide her fear of heights, she only said Sonic's name even though Marine and Tails were with her. Sonic also seems to stand in front of her for protection in a few scenes. Sonic appears to be concerned about her, like when he tried to cool her down when she was heated up and he said to her who is going to take her place as a princess and guardian if "something happens" to her when she was taking a risk to fight for her Jewelled Scepter. In Sonic Generations, Blaze is one of the attendants at Sonic's birthday party and helps preparing it for his arrival. In her own words, despite being uncomfortable with crowded events, she wants to be there for him. She also has a certain respect for Sonic, and said that she "bows to his skills" after getting all Red Star Rings and states she's impressed when he first completes Crisis City with an S-rank in Sonic Generations. Kunckles the Echidna Blaze and Knuckles met when Cream saw Knuckles and greeted him, and though Cream wanted Blaze to be friends with Knuckles, it didn't work out right. Knuckles was friendly until he saw Blaze holding a few Sol Emeralds, he mistook them for Chaos Emeralds he therefore gave Blaze advice to give them to Sonic. Blaze gets angry at Knuckles and tells him that she has no Chaos Emeralds. Knuckles accusing her for lying, made an attempt to harm her, but Blaze dodges and clobbers Knuckles, knocking him out and leaving him lying in a crevice. Knuckles later wanted revenge against Blaze though but was distracted by Amy. Cream also convinces Blaze that Knuckles is actually a 'nice guy', which made Blaze feel relieved. Near the end of the game, however, Knuckles no longer shows any dislike for her as he was there with Sonic's other friends while helping Blaze with the Sol Emeralds. Amy Rose Blaze and Amy first met in Sonic Rush when Amy asks Cream where Sonic is. Cream then introduced Amy to Blaze and came in good terms until Amy assumes that Blaze might like Sonic the way Amy does. Blaze however denies it, saying that she "couldn't care less about anyone named 'Sonic'". Amy helps Cream and Blaze later on by getting away from Knuckles who planned to attack Blaze. In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Blaze and Amy seems to be close friends in the trailer when the two were seen smiling and holding hands. However in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Blaze stops Amy from sending a personal letter to Sonic by challenging her to a sport. Blaze also gives an annoyed expression by putting her hand on her face says, "Oh brother!" when Amy is flirting with Sonic by calling him "darling". In the gameplay trailer for Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games, she and Amy can be seen having a conversation. In Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, Blaze and Amy has a special winning animation, in which Amy jumps to Blaze's back right and left, and finally warms up Blaze's shoulders, much to the latter's shock. Silver the Hedgehog Silver is Blaze's boyfriend from the distant future. The two have searched for and battled the Iblis together for what seems to be many times. As they travel through the present, they both make it a priority to find the Iblis Trigger. During the course of events Blaze shows to be more mature and focused than Silver, and is prone to feel insecure about him at times, As she supported Silver, even when she wasn't there, she eventually sealed Iblis inside herself rather than Silver. Blaze transported herself to another dimension, however, Silver is still unsure if he wants Blaze to vanish from his life, but Blaze leaves even with Silver's disapproval and wishes Silver luck in his new life without Iblis and herself. Miles "Tails" Prower Blaze first met Tails with Sonic when they were searching for her. They have interacted indirectly, but after her fight against Sonic was finished, Tails tried to convince Blaze to stop fighting and to believe in Sonic so she can rest. She was going to take that into consideration and thanked him for it, but she insisted in fighting Dr. Eggman herself. In Sonic Rush Adventure, Blaze finds Tails to be a valuable ally, when it comes to machines and sea crafts. Marine the Raccoon The two were allies in Sonic Rush Adventure, though Blaze initially showed her dislike of Marine by leaving her behind in missions. However, Blaze has no choice but to let Marine come if she promises to stay with the group. Before Sonic, Tails, and Blaze depart to Pirates Island to unlock the door and finish off the pirates, they decided to leave Marine behind this time, she however doesn't accept it. Blaze confesses to Marine that she is a nuisance which hurts her feelings. Sonic and Tails disagree with what Blaze said and told her she was too harsh on Marine. After Sonic and Blaze save Marine from the Ghost Titan and defeat it, Blaze is disappointed at Marine for sneaking on the Deep Typhoon to come to Pirates' Island which would've put her in grave danger. Marine however surprises Blaze by finding her stolen Jeweled Scepter. Blaze thanks Marine for the great contribution thus realizing how wrong she thought of Marine and even asks Marine to come along with them for the first time. At the end of Sonic Rush Adventure Blaze comforts Marine who is sad about Sonic and Tails' departure and then look at the sky hoping to see them again. Blaze's relationship with Marine is very similar to Sonic's relationship with Tails. Eggman Nega Blaze's most nefarious adversary is undoubtedly Eggman Nega. Blaze hated Eggman Nega for ruining her life by threatening her kingdom and people, taking her Jeweled Scepter and Sol Emeralds, and her friends. Their relationship could be said to be similar to Sonic and Eggman, though the rivalry between them is more bitter in nature. Blaze is quick to anger whenever Eggman Nega says and does whatever that is evil to Blaze such as what Nega said in Sonic Rush Adventure "It will only take the fraction of this power to wipe your kingdom off the charts!" Since Eggman Nega has appeared in the Sonic Rivals series and Blaze hasn't, it is unknown if she knows any of Eggman Nega's doings during these games and is unaware of the fact that he is actually Eggman's descendant and not a doppelganger from her dimension. Captain Whisker Blaze appears to be easily annoyed and angered by Captain Whisker due to the fact that he took her Jeweled Scepter. She finds him to be a waste of time. She doesn't treat him as seriously as she does with other villains. Dr. Eggman Like with Eggman Nega, Blaze has a grudge against Dr. Eggman (but since Eggman isn't totally insane and evil, it's not a major one). She hates the idea of Eggman building "Eggmanland" in either her or Sonic's dimension. In Sonic Rush it was because of Eggman that Blaze was lost in Sonic's dimension. Dr. Eggman steals Blaze's Sol Emeralds in her world, which causes her to chase after him. While in pursuit, she sees a bright light and then passes out. When she wakes up, she questions whether or not she's in a different dimension; she finds out that she is in another one entirely and Eggman still has all of the emeralds. Throughout the game, she is tracking down Eggman to collect all of the Sol Emeralds back. Also, in Sonic Rush Eggman sends a letter to Blaze that he has kidnapped Cream, which makes Blaze furious, and tracks him down to save her friend. Blaze destroys Eggman's robot and rescues Cream. Sonic.exe Blaze holds a personal grudge against Sonic.exe, as the darkon leader had attempted to enslave her dimension decades prior to her birth as well as attempting to kill her ancestors. Physical Description Blaze is a lilac-furred, anthropomorphic cat with gold eyes. Her muzzle is white, her inner ears are peach colored and the tip of her tail dark purple. She wears a long purple flared mantle-like coat of sorts with a gold collar and white tights; the cuffs are fuzzy and white. She has plumes of "hair" done up in a high ponytail with dark purple tips. Her outfit is generally accented in pinks and reds, including her high heeled shoes, hairband, bright white pants, coat trim, and a small gem on her forehead. Personality A noble soul, Blaze is normally calm, solemn and level-headed, but tends to conceal her true feelings. She is often described as elegant, which is demonstrated through her body movements and her ballerina-like fighting style. Being royalty, Blaze is quite mannerly and typically maintains a relatively quiet, stoic and formal air among others. She tends to have body language less casual than most others, such as in Sonic Generations where she stands straight and tight rather than relaxed like the rest of the cast. She also usually speaks in a polite and lady-like tone. While honored of her heritage as royalty, Blaze is down-to-earth and dislikes being called by her title. While Blaze gives the impression that she keeps her emotions in check, she is inwardly highly emotional. She possesses a fiery temper, and when she loses her composure she is quite frightening, aggressive, harsh, and prone to making bad decisions. She is similarly very serious about her position as princess and guardian of the Sol Emeralds, initially suspecting anyone even looking at them the wrong way. Also, when dealing with enemies, she never holds back her strength and is not above the idea of using lethal force. She is usually highly disciplined and focused, never allowing herself to lose control, and can be quite stubborn and impatient once she has put her mind to something. Her intensive demeanor however, is motivated by her own genuine concern for others' safety. In truth, Blaze has a kind heart, and always stands up for those who cannot stand up for themselves. Because of her own self-imposed strict discipline though, she is often tense and frequently suffers from great self-pressure. Initially, she held a personal dislike of her pyrokinesis because it left her to bear her responsibilities alone and it made other children tease her for her inability to control it, which made her view her flames as a curse. She later learns to accept them from Sonic's advice and came to see them as a blessing. Because of her past and devotion to her duty, Blaze developed a habit of being self-reliant, which led her to building up walls between her and other people. This made her anti-social, withdrawn and shy. As a result, she would bottle up her secret feelings, leaving herself in an inner turmoil. She also lacks in social skills and has a hard time opening up and talking to people. She was also initially wary and curt towards strangers and frequently rejected offers to help, even becoming defensive and angry. This attitude also made her somewhat selfish as she berated Sonic's offers to help and eventually ended up fighting him. After interacting with Sonic, Cream and their friends, Blaze developed much more socially, making her more amiable, friendly and gentle towards others. She also came to understand the true meaning of friendship, making her willing to trust and accept help from others. While she still prefers handling things on her own and remains somewhat reclusive, she will accept her friends' help and is genuine grateful for their aid. Recently, she is seemingly much more sociable, participating in Sonic's birthday party simply for the sake of friendship and is much quicker to open up and relax in front of her friends. Blaze is very honest and almost blunt when dealing with annoyances such as Marine, even outright telling her that she is a nuisance. She also had a tendency of judging others poorly in Sonic Rush, making her seem somewhat overconfident and arrogant. Blaze suffers from acrophobia and just the sight of heights makes her terrified, nervous and uncomfortable as seen in Sky Babylon. However, she is not much for admitting her fear and will try to hide it. Theme Song "Vela Nova" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qXhiOkuvZ3k Voice Voice from games (Laura Bailey). Blaze The Cat Quotes You can't escape me!" "How's that?" "Hmm, it seems you like to play with fire. Let me light up your fingers then!" "Give me back... The Sol Emeralds!" "Never get on my bad side!" "Incredible! How could she just let me in? "M-my name is Blaze the Cat... It's nice to meet you!" "Don't mention it! W-we're... (...) ... Yes. We're friends!" "We agreed to save the world - at any price!" "You're still so naive, but I... I've always liked that about you." "Uh Sonic... Maybe we should back away from the edge here so, huh?... We can... Uh! y'know..." "Marine, listen! Since you don't seem to understand where I'm getting at I'll just tell you.... You're a nuisance!" "Haven't I told you not to call me that?" "Yes... That is my duty as princess. My duty... And honor!" "Sonic... What kind of a person is he?" "Sonic... Do you think that maybe you were brought here for a reason?" "Fear the power of the flames!" "You'll never be a match for me!" "I wish I hadn't need your help Sonic, but thank you. By the way, you seem to look less... Spiky!" "Sonic, I hope we can keep this slip-up of mine just been the two of us. All right?" "As much as I dislike relying on others, I'm grateful for your aid. The creature was beyond my skills." "Don't give in Sonic!" "A Red Star Ring? We have something like that back in my world, as well." "You got an S Rank? I can't help but think of our old adventures together." "Your spines getting shorter is one thing, but turning pink? What did you eat, Sonic?" "My skills are superior." Gallery Blaze The Cat Pony.png|Blaze as a pony. Blaze The Cat 2.png Trivia *Her name "Blaze" can be referred to her pyrokinetic ability. *Despite having the title of princess, Blaze is sometimes referred to as a queen. She is called "Queen Blaze the Cat" on the official Sega of America Sonic mini site, Sonic Central, as well as the Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) game website. However, in Japanese, her title is "皇女" (Kōjo?), which translates as "imperial princess", and is also called princess in Sonic Rush Adventure). *Like Sonic's specialty in breakdancing, Blaze seems to be able to dance Ballet as she is seen spinning on the tip of her toes before striking a victory pose. *When asked about her weight, Blaze would respond "Don't speak of such a thing." unlike the other female characters which simply says 'Secret'. *Blaze is the first female character in any portrayals of the Sonic the Hedgehog series to be given a transformation. *In the Xbox 360/PlayStation 3 versions of Sonic Unleashed, if one were to look at the loading screen for Empire City's Skyscraper Scamper stage, one could see "Blaze Rd." *If Blaze is tapped in the bottom screen with the stylus during gameplay in Sonic Rush, she jumps like a frightened cat, then she turns at the player angrily and stomps on the ground before turning her back and tapping her foot. When tapped on the touch screen in Sonic Rush Adventure, Blaze hovers in the air. *In Sonic Rush Adventure, Blaze might know more than one language other than English, as she was able to read a book filled with ancient text found in Sky Babylon. *Blaze's fear of heights is rather ironical, as real-life cats generally prefer to stay on high-up places and almost always safely land on their feet. *Blaze views Herobrine as an insult to her, as she claims he is using the flames for malevolent purposes. Category:Heroes Category:Sonic Characters Category:Adults